Baddack (Universe 3)
defeat, and it's not a pretty sight... But it's possible to change the future, I know that better than anyone.|"The fight of the fathers"}} Bardock is the last remaining Saiyan in Universe 3 due to Dr. Raichi's mass genocide. He requested to keep his presence a secret, so that nobody in his universe knew he was there. His first appearance was on page 413, in which it was announced he would fight against his eldest son from a different universe, Raditz. Bardock appears to have changed his ways after seeing how barbaric the Saiyans were and admits himself a lousy father in his universe. Biography History This Bardock comes from Universe 3, a universe where the events that took place on Planet Kanassa happened a bit differently, and Bardock instead hunts down the last Kanassan all by himself. Apparently, in most other universes (according to DBM's interpretation) Bardock never received the ability to foresee future events. But this Bardock decided to hear out the Kanassan and listens to a warning that a "flat-horned demon" will destroy the Saiyans. Bardock understandably does not heed this warning and proceeds to eliminate this prophet, but the Kanassan requests he be struck through the heart. Bardock obliges. Striking through the Kanassan's heart infects Bardock with visions from the future - he witnesses firsthand the inevitable doom of the Saiyan race and the death of King Vegeta at the hands of Frieza. Unlike the Bardock of Universe 18, Bardock heeds these visions and orders his team to return to Vegeta. Therefor avoiding dodoria, who was laying in wait on planet meat. They arrive in the Saiyan throne room where Bardock assertively tries to warn King Vegeta about Frieza's attack, but a second vision convinces him that simply convincing King Vegeta will not be enough, and so he enacts a Saiyan tradition that allows him to challenge King Vegeta for the throne. As a soldier who was fighting on the frontlines for many years, Bardock surpasses the King and defeats him with mild difficulty, stealing his title and being challenged, in turn, by a Saiyan named Gerkin. Bardock denies the challenge by claiming a temporary period of rest after defeating the previous King, and mobilizes the Saiyan to take control of the onworld communications with Frieza, keeping his forces in the dark while Bardock organizes his Saiyan Army to prepare for a counterattack on Frieza's ship. Bardock also spares Broly and his father, Paragus, insinuating that he knows the value they have for the upcoming battle. A few days pass until Frieza's ship comes within orbit of Planet Vegeta. Bardock gathers the Saiyans into a massive desert where their plan is to strike Frieza's base of operations all at once. First, Bardock sends their strongest soldier, Hanasia, into Frieza's base in order to destroy their shields. Hanasia survives an encounter with Dodoria after the Saiyans on the ground create an array of Fake Moons, summoning an army of Great Apes/Oozarus that charge Frieza's forces and annihilate them. The Saiyan Army unleashes a finishing barrage of energy blasts that score a direct hit on Frieza's ship, and the destruction obliterates Frieza, Zarbon, and the remainder of Frieza's soldiers. The Saiyans are victorious, but things do not bode well for the rest of the universe with the Saiyans filling in Frieza's place. The Tournament Bardock enters the tournament many, many decades since the apparent destruction of the Saiyans at the hands of Dr. Raichi, a resurrected Tuffle. He opts to hide himself from the rest of Universe 3 until the time for his match arrives First Round During the battle with Raditz, Bardock revealed that he, like Goku, has achieved (at least) the first level of Super Saiyan. Intimidating Raditz, he underestimates his son, and Raditz transforms into an Oozaru and is seemingly able to rival Bardock's speed. After being smashed out of the ring and crashing into a mountain, Bardock suffers from visions of the future, though they are cryptic and vague. The first vision shows brief images of Piccolo (either of Universe 16 or 18) declaring that a "threat to all universes" has appeared, Vegetto strangling Gohan (presumably of universe 16) and threatening to "kill everyone if he has to", and Bra telling Goku and Vegeta that no one can stop her father, "most certainly not them." (This line is up to interpretation as to whether or not Bra is on Vegito's side or if she has become victim to Vegito's turmoil as well). The second vision displays Zen Buu of Universe 4 yelling with rage and demanding "the end of the masquerade" and preparing to attack an unknown person. He also sees Frieza who exclaims that "Captain Ginyu is not dead after all", and even an image of Goku shaking hands with a Cell Jr. who has apparently come to good terms with the Universe 18 team. Lastly, there is a single vision of the Super Namek uttering his first audible line in the entire comic, "Stop." Despite seeing Frieza (who Bardock inevitably recognizes) and his own son, Bardock claims to have no interest in any of them. After recovering from the visions, Bardock countered Raditz's attack and he threw an energy blast at him, stunning him. Bardock proceeded to throw several more until eventually defeating Raditz. After winning, he and Dr Raichi stared each other down. Second Round As the second round begins, Bardock is seen listening to the musical performance by Buu, where he even questions whether this was what his vision was about or not. Bardock is later shown in his super saiyan form battling King Cold. During the middle of the battle, Vegito appears out of nowhere, having just escaped the alternate dimension that XXI trapped him in. As both Bardock and Cold stare in surprise at the intrusion, Cold attempts to continue the match, much to Bardock's surprise and Vegito's anger which results in both being smashed into the ground by Vegeto. As one of the Kais is explaining to Vegeto what occurred during his match, Bardock shows his impatience by telling Vegito to "get lost!" Just afterwards, Bardock experiences more visions. The first vision shows Goku reassuring Bra of Universe 16 that they'll "find a way to stop Vegito" much to Bra's dismay. Gohan (of universe 18 presumably) then shows a half of a dragon ball, stating "as long as we have this, he won't get his wish." The second vision shows Yamcha of Universe 9 in a cocky pose, stating to an unknown person that the he (or she) "could not touch him, so he must be the strongest of all the universes." It then goes to Piccolo (either 16 or 18) telling Bra and Vegeta that "only his will keeps them alive," whereas both seem to comply. After the departure of Vegito and Gohan of universe 16 being unharmed, Bardock and Cold prepare to continue their match, with Bardock believing his vision wouldn't come true. Before their match could continue, Buu of universe 4 launches his attack against the fighters and the spectators, where both Bardock and Cold are attacked by the goo of Zen Buu. But after the defeat of Buu by the hands of Gast carcolh, his fight was resumed. Cold and Bardock proved to be evenly match, though Cold had more raw power (As Bardock commented on each attacks). And though Bardock's tactics kept him ahead from his enemy, Cold used his one hundred percent of power, sending Bardock out of the ring to the 18' Universe space, where Bardock was halted by Super Saiyan 3 Goku. He was left beaten in the ground, and it's unknown what happened to him. Because he was alive, it can be asumed he was healed and returned to his place. Abilities It was shown during his battle with Raditz that he possesses the capability to transform into Super Saiyan. Though it is speculated how strong he actually is, it would seem that he is at a level around, or perhaps above the Androids of Universe 18, seeing as he is able to hold his own against King Cold, who Piccolo said was around the level of Android 16. He can also see into the future, though he cannot control when he sees these visions and he cannot choose what he sees. As a result, this can become distracting to him during battles. Forms Super Saiyan Bardock seemed to have unlocked this form between defeating Frieza, and the Multiverse Tournament. He first uses the form against Raditz in the first round of the tournament and crushes his Great Ape Form. He then uses it against King Cold in Round 2, but loses. Trivia *As demonstrated on Page 414, Bardock can become a Super Saiyan. *On Page 413, an error was made in which it was not made clear whether or not he posessed a tail. On Page 414, it was revealed he does not. *Even though Vegito is the "half-son" of Bardock, the two do not seem to care much for each other. This could be shown where during Bardocks match, Vegito smashes him and King Cold into the ground, and later with Bardock telling Vegito to "get lost!" *Despite being a saiyan, this Bardock (and thus Universe 10 Bardock) was never shown eating in DBM Gallery dbm_414_col_by_bk_81-d4xu5tu.png|Bardock surprising Raditz with his Super Saiyan transformation. BardockSSJ color.png|Super Saiyan Bardock Dbmbvvgi.jpg|Bardock visions RaichiThreat3 color.png|Bardock being threatened by Raichi. BaddackAttack3 color.png|Riot Javelin attack image.jpg|Bardock (Universe 3) with his half son Vegito (Universe 16) & grandson Gohan (Universe 16). Bardock with his tail.jpg|Bardock with his tail Bardock.jpg|Super Saiyan Bardock Category:Universe 3 Category:Male Category:Participant Category:Saiyan Category:Super Saiyan Category:First Round Winner Category:Second Round Loser